Tatters
by cloloveswah
Summary: Alice returns to Leopards Den with Robert/Charlie but she's hurt after Danny chose Leopards Den over her. Can they salvage their relationship or is it beyond repair?
1. Home

**Tatters**

_Alice returns to Leopards Den with Robert three months after Danny decided to stay in Africa. When she see's Danny still having a good time like nothing has happened, Alice can't help but feel hurt and abandoned. The question is, is her tattered relationship with Danny fixable or will it all end?_

A blur of golds, greens and blues were all she could see for miles around as the taxi driver sped down the road. The wildebeest were stood to the side of the sandy tracks and in the distance she could see Three and Tula stood together; the elephants she loved so much. She sighed and gently ran a finger over her sleeping son's cheek. He looked so much like his father. The same green eyes, the same jaw line, the same serious attitude. Her own jaw clenched as she thought of... she didn't even want to think of his name anymore. How bad was that? That she didn't want to say her son's father's name?

She'd needed him, needed him more than she'd ever needed him in her entire life, yet did he come? No! Instead he called her, two hours before he was due to arrive to tell her that he hadn't boarded the plane! Damn! He hadn't even left Leopards Den! The animals stopped him! She bit her lip looking out of the window as she remembered how she'd pretended it was ok... yeh until she put the phone down and burst into tears. She'd cried and cried and cried. Cried until her chest hurt, until her eyes were itchy, until her voice was broken. She'd made such an effort in preparation for his arrival... they all had. Charlotte had drawn him the most beautiful picture; a picture of Leopards Den, so he'd never be far away; except she hadn't been able to give it him because he chose Africa over her, over Charlotte but worse, over Robert. Charlotte had watched her cry. She'd tried to console her but Alice was beyond comfort. He couldn't put her first.

"Mum?" Charlotte spoke up as she noticed her mother's dark eyes and angered expression. Usually she'd be all loved up and happy when she was going to see Danny but today she seemed angry, tinged with annoyance. She was worried. Her Mum was deeply hurt by Danny's decision and had told him so just two weeks ago; at the same time she decided to go back and Charlotte couldn't help but fear that it was to hand over divorce papers and collect her things.

"What?" Alice asked softly keeping her eyes on the world outside.

"Are you ok?" Charlotte asked nervously.

"Never better." Alice replied emotionlessly. "I get to see Danny."

"Is that a good thing anymore?"

"Charlotte." Alice warned.

Charlotte shook her head and turned to look out the other window. She smiled as she saw the gate to Leopards Den, the driveway, the house! They were home... well... at Leopards Den.

"Great." Alice breathed as the taxi driver pulled up at the house. Alice quickly paid him before climbing out; taking Robert out of the car seat as she did so. He was getting so big, so quickly! She swallowed. He was nearly a year old and he'd not seen his father since he was a newborn. She felt anger bubble inside her. She'd always admired him as a father; more than she admired him as a vet but now? No. She hated him for this! He knew just as well as she did how it was not to have your father in your life yet was he in Robert's life? No!

"See you later." The driver smiled as he placed Alice's final suitcase on the veranda. Alice nodded her thanks before taking a deep breath. He hadn't even come out to meet her.

"Come on Charlotte." Alice said, her tone full of annoyance.

Charlotte swallowed, and followed her mother who had Robert in her arms. As they walked into the kitchen, Charlotte gasped at what she saw. Danny with Dup in a headlock, both laughing and joking with Rosie and Caroline sat with them laughing. Alice's face grew red with her fury and with one angry sigh she rushed forward.

"Hello Alice, how are you? How's Robert, you know my son who I haven't seen since he was a newborn? How's Charlotte? Good flight? I'm so happy to see you! I'm sorry I didn't meet you the airport but I'll meet you out of the taxi!" Alice shouted sarcastically as she walked away through the kitchen and towards her and Danny's bedroom.

The whole family turned and swallowed. Liv rushed through with Fatani, both looking around with confusion. They could hear Alice but they couldn't see her. Danny had released Dup and was already rushing after his wife. He checked his watch; she'd even been five minutes late.

"She's not happy..." Rosie murmured.

"Do you expect her to be?" Charlotte snapped angrily, "You didn't see her!"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked softly, the greetings forgotten completely.

"She's broken. You know what? She cried her eyes out. No matter how hard anything ever got Mum never cried in front of me! Not properly! She didn't even try to shoo me away when I hugged her, she just cried." Charlotte spat, "I hate this place and I hate him." She yelled before storming off. Rosie and Caroline looked at one another and then back to Liv and Fatani. This was bad.

"Alice..." Danny breathed as he rushed into their room, "I'm sorry, we were carrying on and..."

"You forgot. Not like you to forget is it?" Alice snapped, her tone openly hostile.

"I am glad to see you." Danny emphasised moving forward, "I have missed you."

"And you know what Danny, I have missed you, my heart has ached with how much I've missed you but you know what, I'm not glad to see you." Alice sighed, "And that kills me."

"Not half as much as it kills me." Danny replied, "Anyway, how's Robert?"

"See for yourself." Alice spat angrily before walking out. Danny sighed and picked Robert up admiring him. Almost immediately Robert began to squirm and look in Alice's direction and in that moment Danny's heart shattered. His son didn't even know him.

**A/N – I AM SO ANGRY AT THAT FINALE. WHAT KIND OF MORALS ARE THEY TRYING TO INSTILL?**

**So yeh... I am writing this fic (alongside the one where Danny has actually gone back) to rant :P**

**x**


	2. Remember when?

Danny sighed sadly to himself as he watched lioness prowl around the cage; she'd come in just days before in a life and death situation and he with the help of Ed had managed to save her life. Ed and Fiona had stayed on and so far everything was so good but Danny did have a stubborn feeling that she was just biding her time. Still, she was the least of his worries right now.

Alice had taken over as his priority. He had to sort things out between them. She was fine with the rest of the family but with him? She just wasn't interested. She was openly hostile, cruel and cutting in manner and the way she looked at him was worse than her harsh words and tone. The once lovelorn expression was replaced with one of malevolence and despair. Her once soft and loving nature replaced by a feisty and somewhat aggressive conduct.

He knew that it was his fault, he truly did. He should never have turned back around; but he did and now he had to deal with the consequences of his choice. He'd still called her all the time, believe it or not he did miss her, he loved her more than this world but how could he have left this place? Something told him to go back and it was a good job he did; even if he did shock everyone as they rolled in drunk the following morning. He didn't feel a 'good man' then and he certainly didn't feel one now but he could not go. He could not leave.

He'd tried to persuade Alice to come straight over but she'd had none of it. A couple of days after his decision they'd had quite a blazing row over the phone... Alice couldn't comprehend his decision and the excuse of Fiona left her even more furious than she had been previously. She'd asked him outright if he'd rather be with Fiona than her because that's the way it had sounded. Of course, he'd set her straight and 2 hours later they'd both apologized but the feeling had been there for a long time afterwards.

"Dad?" Rosie asked softly, breaking his thoughts as the young woman walked forward to where her father was stood. "Are you ok?"

"It's my fault Rosie." Danny sighed, shaking his head refusing to look at his daughter, "I messed it up. Why didn't I just go?"

"Because you belong here." Rosie consoled, neither she nor her father noticing the figure stood in the doorway.

"No!" Danny replied, "I belong with Alice."

"Yeh... when you're at Leopards Den."

Both Danny and Rosie turned on the spot, their mouths dropping slightly as Charlotte stomped forward into the animal hospital. She'd grown up so much since she'd left Africa. Her once girly child figure had began to develop into that of a teenage girl and her attitude too had also matured. She looked more and more like Alice every day and even now, her beauty was obvious.

"Charlie... sweetheart." Danny began but Charlotte automatically cut him off.

"I am not your sweetheart, or your Charlie." She spat, "You're nothing to me and so call me Charlotte." She paused before turning back to him, "You have no idea do you? Of what you put her through? What you put us through? Mum needed you Danny more than she'd ever needed you before but did you come? No! You decided animals were more important. Tell me Daniel... if she was a lion would you go running?"

"You can't speak to me like that!" Danny told her sternly, "And I refuse to stand for it."

"I'll speak to you how I want. You hurt my Mum. You're NOTHING to me. I was so convinced you'd come and sort it all out... help us through. I was excited even. Yet you didn't. You left us. I thought you were a good man, a hero. I thought my Mum had landed on her feet. Now? Now I wish she'd stayed in England. Away from you. I HATE YOU!"

Danny was about to try and console her when Alice walked forward, she'd heard the end of Charlotte's rant and had decided that she would intervene. Her heart had stopped when she'd heard Charlotte defending her but that wasn't her place.

"Charlotte." Alice said softly, "Sweetie go up to the house."

"No!"

"Now." Alice replied more sternly, "I'll come talk to you later."

Charlotte nodded, shooting Danny one last evil look before storming out of the animal hospital. A pregnant pause followed between the three people in the room until Rosie finally spoke.

"Are you going to let her talk to Dad like that?" Rosie asked Alice softly, knowing how sensitive she was.

"In my opinion... he deserves it. It says a lot when my daughter is defending me. God damn it! She shouldn't even be in that position. See, when you didn't get on that plane, you didn't just fuck me up Daniel Trevanion. You fucked her up too. Your son, your own son doesn't know you..."

"And whose fault is that?" Danny replied angrily in the heat of the moment.

"Yours." Alice replied simply, "Your own fault. He loved you when he was a baby but you let him down. Like you let us all down. I remember when I got pregnant. Do you?"

"As if I'd forget!" Danny exclaimed grumpily.

"Do you remember that night after the meal?" Alice asked him, her voice tightening. "The night I confided in you every fear I had?"

"Of course I do." Danny told her, his tone softer this time. Rosie watched with interest, feeling both awkward and trapped. If she left Alice would probably rip her Dad to shreds, if she didn't they wouldn't ever make up. She resolved to stay, talking terms would be preferable.

"What was my main concern? My main fear?" Alice asked him, her voice deadly calm.

Danny swallowed and looked to the floor. He slowly raised his head to look at her, his expression was one of sorrow and self-hate. Alice simply stared at him, refusing to back down, her expression straight. Rosie was watching nervously between the two of them.

"That..." Danny paused and swallowed, "That I'd leave you, that you'd be left holding the baby, being a single parent. That it would happen again."

"And what's happened?" Alice yelled angrily this time at him, a cutting contrast to his quiet, sheepish manner, "Go on Danny..." She taunted, "See Rosie, he promised me that no matter what that wouldn't happen. He'd be by my side every step of the way. He wouldn't let anything come between us..." Alice growled as Danny bit his lip, looking away from his daughters glare. "I gave you my soul Danny. You know every one of my secrets and every bit of my past. For the first time in my life I put myself on the line. I trusted you. And you broke it."

"I know Alice... and I'm sorry." Danny replied.

"Yeh? Well I'm sorry too." Alice spat, "Sorry that sometimes, sorry isn't enough." She began to walk away but before she exited she turned back to him, "I'll ask Charlotte to cut you some slack; I might not like you very much but I still love you and won't stand for you being disrespected."

Danny nodded as she walked away. He took a deep breath and slid to the floor, his head in his hands as he tore his fingers into his hair. He looked up at Rosie and one tear slid down his cheek.

"Rosie? What the hell do I do?"

"Pretend she's a zebra. I'm sure you'd work it out then..." Rosie replied shaking her head before walking out, leaving a broken Danny alone.


	3. Charlotte's painting

Charlotte swallowed as she stared down at the rolled up piece of paper in her hand. She was sat cross legged upon her bed, her thoughts in turmoil, a vicious cycle of anger and heartbreak. She wondered how things were down in the animal hospital; her Mum was never going to let Danny off with this lightly if ever. Her Mum was very forgiving but whether she could be this forgiving was another matter. Charlotte shook her head with a heavy sigh before slowly unrolling the paper.

It was the picture she'd drawn for Danny; the time he was meant to actually come but didn't. She'd spent three hours a night on it for a week and she'd been so proud of the result. Her Mum had insisted Danny wouldn't mind it being coloured in with poster paints but Charlotte had refused to accept that. She'd spent all her money on watercolours, posh paper and one special tub of black acrylic paint and every time her Mum offered her financial assistance she'd refused – she'd wanted to do it on her own, exclusively for the man she had called her Dad. She knew he'd miss Leopards Den, she had too, and so she'd drawn him a beautiful A3 picture of it including the animal hospital with animals in the pens, the house with various members of the family dotted around and Three the elephant stood in front of the house with Tula. She'd wrapped it in ribbon when it had dried and had been so excited to give it to him – except – she never got the chance.

"You spent ages on that."

Charlotte turned quickly towards her door where the soft Scottish slur of her mother had floated from. Charlotte smiled, a sad laugh coming through her nose as her mother walked forward, sitting beside her on the bed. Both mother and daughter stared at the painting for a moment. Alice marvelling in just how fantastic it was; she was so proud of Charlie when she drew this. She'd imagined Danny's face many a time when she presented it to him but that had never happened and that angered her. He didn't seem to know just how he meant to them. Alice sighed as she saw Danny and her working on an animal, smiling widely as they did so.

"It's amazing." Alice commented, "You should keep it."

"I'm keeping it for the day I can rip it." Charlotte spat.

"What?" Alice asked, her pitch shifting higher.

"One day I'm going to rip it." Charlotte told her mother simply, "It's not a hard concept Mum. I'm gonna rip up the painting I'm so proud of and what took me so long to create. Don't ask me why, or when. I don't know. Just I will and when that day comes my reason, whatever it may be will be clear."

Alice nodded, deciding to leave Charlotte's painting alone for the time being. She hoped that this was just an angry reaction of what had happened but she knew her daughter; one day that painting would be ripped.

"Charlotte... I know you're angry ok? I know you're upset." Alice said softly, "And I am not going to force you to do this but please can you be civil with him. Even if you don't like him at this moment in time, he's been your Dad for the past few years and still deserves your respect."

"He doesn't deserve anything! I can't believe you're asking me this!" Charlotte growled.

"Charlotte... I might not have much time for him right now but he's still the man I love, my husband. Please Charlie, don't put me in an awkward situation where I'm piggy in the middle. I play that role enough as it is. He's Robert's father too... I am asking you merely to cut the cheek not the slack."

"Fine." Charlotte breathed realising that her mother was right. She was just so protective over her. Her Mum had always put her first and now she wanted to repay that favour. "Just promise me you'll make the right decisions."

"Why do you think I returned?" Alice replied, "Charlotte." Alice said changing her tone, "Thank you, for protecting me and I'm sorry you are in that position you shouldn't be."

"Your my Mum, I love you." Charlotte simply replied with a shrug.

"I love you too." Alice whispered as she pulled Charlotte into a hug kissing her hair. "Keep strong yeh?"

"You too." Charlotte smiled, watching her mother stand up and walk out of the room. She quickly rolled up the painting once more and threw it under her bed. The day would come...


	4. Hit hard

Alice bit her lip as she leant on the veranda of Leopards Den looking over the beautiful landscape that had always commanded her attention. She sighed as she remembered happier days; those days when Danny would walk up behind her and wrap his arms tight around her and she'd lean back, closing her eyes, feeling so, so content. She missed him. She did; but she couldn't forgive him.

"He was going to go you know."

Alice turned her head and noticed Caroline stood at the doorway. Alice shook her head and looked down towards the plants that sat below the veranda desperately trying to hold what had quickly become her acid tongue. Why was SHE the one in the wrong all the time? Her damn Husband could do what he liked and it wasn't wrong.

"He was excited to see you... and Robert. It killed him when he realised he'd be unable to go."

At Caroline's pathetic utterance Alice spun angrily, slamming her hands off the wooden veranda. The wood being old and splintered created a splendid gash right across her palm but Alice didn't even flinch as she stared angrily at Caroline.

"Yeh Caroline... so desperate he turned around! Why? Cos he saw an elephant! No! I'm sick of hearing how he got hurt, how he felt. No one gives a damn about how I felt or how I was hurt!" Alice shouted.

"It's not all about you Alice." Caroline told her heatedly.

Alice swallowed, her whole body began to shake as fury took hold. Her eyes darkened and her fists clenched.

"You have the cheek to call me selfish now? No, it wasn't all about me... it was about Robert and Charlotte too! You have no idea what we went through and so, why don't you fuck off with your interfering?" Alice exclaimed angrily.

Rosie upon hearing the commotion had rushed outside just in time to here Caroline's reply.

"I hope he divorces you! You're a poor substitute for Sarah!" Caroline snapped before walking off, pushing past Rosie who had a face of fury but Rosie's attention was on Alice who was staring at the floor. The expression Alice wore was one Rosie had not seen for many, many years.

"Ignore her Alice..." Rosie began but Alice shook her head.

"Rosie... she's only saying what everyone thinks." Alice said, her throat tight, "Maybe it's for the best I do leave."

"What?" Rosie exclaimed, "But you and Dad love each other. I know he's been an idiot and he deserves to be forced to grovel but Alice you can't leave."

"Who'd miss me?" Alice asked, "It would go back to how it was before."

"You think that was preferable?" Rosie whispered, "Dad moping, Dup being an idiot, Liv doing stupid things like Fatani, no Mum." Rosie paused and took a breath as Alice looked up at her softly, "Alice, please... I need you."

"Rosie." Alice whispered sitting down upon the steps. She waited for Rosie to join her before continuing, "I just can't take that. Everyone thinks I'm this terrible person. I mean, Danny, I know he loves this place and I wanted him to leave it for a year just to comfort me. Maybe that was totally wrong? I just needed him, I needed to be in the UK. I tried to get Rowan to come with me but he said he couldn't..."

"I don't think you're a terrible person." Rosie told her, squeezing her step-mother's hand. "I understand and I was angry at Dad for not going to you. I told him so... he cried Alice. I think he felt guilty and disgusted y'know but it doesn't excuse it. Do you want to talk about what you went through?"

Alice smiled and patted Rosie's hand, "Thank you Rosie but I can't burden you with my problems and I wouldn't want to poison you or anything against your father."

Rosie shook her head, "The offer is always open. You're amazing Alice... always have been to be honest and you and Dad, you'll work it out."

"I hope so... but I suppose that's up to me."

"It takes two." Rosie replied, "But you can't do that if you leave can you?"

"I suppose not." Alice laughed softly, "She just hit me below the belt. I've doubted in the past if I've lived up to Sarah and your Mum... if I was a poor substitute..."

"You're better than Sarah... not that I said that." Rosie laughed standing up, "But you must be doing something right for me not to detest you and make your life hell."

"The honour." Alice chuckled as Rosie offered her a hand up which she took. Rosie smiled and hugged Alice as soon as she was stood.

"I'm gonna go do the animals with Ed... keep strong Alice." Rosie murmured before walking away, leaving Alice alone.

Alice sighed with a soft smile as she watched Rosie walk briskly down to the hospital. She was so much more mature now but still as sweet as she always had been; she was such a lovely girl and Alice knew that Rosie was as straight talking as she was and that no bullshit ever passed her lips. Alice shook her head proudly before walking inside the house ready to give Robert his feed. She'd left him with Liv who had been enjoying coo'ing over him but Nomsa also had quite a soft spot for the little boy.

As Alice walked through to the kitchen she was shocked to see no-one was about and even more shocked that upon inspection of the house no one seemed to be around. She realised that she hadn't checked the living room and so with an urgency she rarely used she opened the door the lounge but nothing could have prepared her for the beautiful sight she saw.

Her breath caught as her eyes cast upon her husband and her son. Even though she was furious with Danny the love she had for him radiated from her. Robert was asleep on Danny's chest, Danny too asleep, his hand placed protectively over Robert's back holding him in place. Alice could see the resemblance and her unconditional love for her son shone through. Tears gathered as she watched them.

She must have been stood for a while as eventually Danny began to wake up, he frowned checking his watch before slowly sitting up, gently moving a sleeping Robert tenderly. He sighed before standing up, holding Robert close not aware of his wife's presence until he turned around fully. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Dozed off. I figured we were over-due some daddy/Robert time." Danny admitted.

Alice nodded, "Well it's time for his feed."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's ok." Alice said taking Robert off of him. "I've got no problem with you spending time with Robert Danny. I'm just angry with you."

"I know." Danny sighed as he followed Alice through to the kitchen where she quickly began preparing a bottle, "I just... I couldn't."

"Yeh?" Alice asked, her tone soft and tender, "Well you know what Danny... I can't anymore either."

**A/N – Jam packed chapter. Caroline being a prize cow, Rosie being a babe and a flicker of Danice... will they ever sort it out?**

**Please review :D x**


	5. Leaving?

"Were you just gonna skip dinner altogether?"

Alice turned from leaning on Robert's cot to face her step daughter. She sighed, smiling to herself sadly, not saying a word to Rosie as her eyes once again fell to Robert. Rosie waited quietly at the door, not wishing to force her step mother's hand or add to her increasing stress.

"It'll be awkward." Alice finally said in a down hearted manner, "Danny doesn't know about her comments and so another argument would probably begin about bringing the family into our mess." Alice shook her head, "I'd rather eat a pot noodle alone."

"It's not fair." Rosie announced walking into the room and joining Alice by a sleeping Robert's cot. "You always bear the brunt of everything, everyone's crap get's thrown at you."

"You're crap, Charlie's crap, Liv's crap and Robbie's crap are meant to get thrown at me, Evan too... even Danny's crap...but I can't take crap off Caroline Rosie." Alice admitted, "It's already laughable that his late mother in law lives with us... in fact it's ridiculous in many ways... but I know no different, this mixed up family is the one I love."

"We're certainly dysfunctional." Rosie laughed, "Listen, how about I go grab a couple of plates off Nomsa. I'll eat with you."

"Rosie no... you're gonna end up in the bad books. You'll be accused of taking sides and I don't want you being penalised for something that isn't your fault." Alice insisted patting Rosie's back.

"Alice! Stop putting us before yourself! Look... maybe if I was younger yeh... but I'm the oldest! Don't worry about me and what they think of me. I'm not just going to let you sit and stew in here on your own... and Robert cos I know how pedantic you are! Just..."

"I'll come to dinner... just let me sort Robert out."

Rosie nodded, squeezing Alice's hand before walking away. Alice sighed, shaking her head... this was bound to be terrible.

(x)

"No surprise Alice isn't here." Caroline remarked snidely looking at the empty seat beside Danny. Rosie's seat was also vacant and Dup, Liv and Fatani all looked at one another uncomfortably. Charlotte stabbed her food as though it was her worst enemy as Nomsa busied herself with serving dinner.

"She's probably sorting Robert out." Danny defended, "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Alice is just sorting Robbie out." Rosie announced walking out of the house, smiling at an approaching Ed and Fiona who had been invited over for dinner. They took their seats awkwardly, sensing the tension amongst the family.

"See." Danny smiled, "Alice was just being a mother."

"Well if that child grows up anything like her..." Caroline ranted angrily. Dup frowned at her, even taking the extreme of removing his beer bottle from his mouth.

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny stated angrily.

"Caroline stop it!" Rosie snapped moodily.

"Bad time?" Ed added but was soon overridden by an irate Caroline.

"She told me to... she was very rude and swore at me... told me to F Off." Caroline replied elegantly.

"What?" Danny spat standing up angrily and stomping into the house.

"Dad!" Rosie called, "Dad! Listen you don't know the full story!" She called after him, "Dad!" As her Dad ignored her with one gesture, Rosie angrily turned to Caroline, "What the hell? Are you trying to break them up? Why didn't you tell him what you actually said?"

"That's irrelevant!"

"No it isn't!" Rosie fumed, "You're a selfish old bag."

"Hey!" Liv screamed standing up. "You don't call my Gran!"

It wasn't long before the entire family was shouting at one another, Ed and Fiona trying to pacify them and restore some form of order and peace, however it was all in vain as the family tore right down the middle.

(x)

"Alice!" Danny bellowed angrily, stamping through the house, flinging the door to their room open so hard that it slammed off the back wall with a thud.

"Danny! Be quiet! He's asleep." Alice snapped in a harsh whisper. "What's up with you anyway?"

"You!" Danny growled signalling her to come outside of the room. She did so, her own anger building.

"This better be good." Alice spat.

"Oh it is. Who the hell do you think you are shouting at Caroline?" Danny asked her, his green eyes clouded with anger.

"What?" Alice asked incredulously; did he agree with Caroline? Did he not think that the Sarah comment was below the belt? Hurt filled her for a moment until rage covered it.

"Telling her to fuck off?" Danny shouted angrily at her, "She's my late mother in law!"

"I can't believe this! You know what happened yet you're shouting at me? Blaming me?"

"Yes." Danny told her, "It's your fault!"

"No Danny! It's yours! You're the one who was so high and mighty he had to stay at Leopards Den! It's all Danny this and Danny that!" Alice screamed back at him, "Danny's hurt, Danny's sad yeh well guess what Alice is hurt and Alice is fucking depressed if you're sad!"

"When did you become so selfish? So heartless?" Danny asked, "I don't know what you think gives you the damn right to shout and swear at this family but nothing excuses that you did."

"Nothing?" Alice screeched, "I can't take this." Alice said quieter this time throwing her hands in the air trying to step past him. Danny grabbed her arm roughly, halting her from leaving.

"No! You're gonna listen. You don't ever shout or swear at a member of my family again." Danny threatened.

"Get your hands off of me." Alice warned, her blue eyes almost black with anger, "Now." She added sharply. He did so, staring down at her. Rosie walked through slowly and quietly, "Caroline deserved what she got and if you can't see that then I don't want to be married to you. A man who thinks that what she said is acceptable is not a man worth having. So... I'm going to take my family."

"We are your family." Danny rowed, "Or are you gonna abandon us? When the going gets tough... the Alice get's running." Danny mocked.

It happened in an instant. She hadn't meant for it to happen, not at all. The emotion inside her was like a hurricane gathering force and his mocking made it grow and grow until it became lethal. She wasn't even aware of what she had done until she felt the throbbing in her right hand and the red mark upon her Husband's cheek. She was breathing heavily; tears in her eyes but ones she refused to let fall. He was staring at her with soft, apologetic eyes but hers were colder and harder than ever before. He didn't even recognise her in that moment.

"I think it's for the best I leave." Alice said emotionlessly.

"Alice..." Danny began, his hand rubbing his jaw.

"I'm only going to Mara." Alice replied, "But I can't stay here... You can explain to Rosie and the others why. You chose everything over your wife."

"You won't need to explain." Rosie spoke up, her arms crossed, "I don't blame you Alice." She crossed the room slowly, "The separation will do you both good... give you time to get your heads together and as for you!" She growled poking her Dad in the chest, "Wait til I tell you the full story of what happened."

"What?" Danny asked, not noticing Alice walk into their room.

"Go sort your face out. Then I'll tell you." Rosie said harshly. She pushed her Dad out of her way making her way into the room Alice had gone into. She sighed as she saw Alice tearfully throwing a few bits into her still packed suitcase. "Alice."

"Don't try and stop me." Alice spoke, "You heard most of that! I know you did and I can't Rosie!" She trembled, "I can't... I love him so much but..." Alice fell to the floor in tears, "I can't."

"It's ok." Rosie soothed moving over to hug Alice tightly, "Come on Alice... Don't cry." Rosie whispered feeling helpless. Alice had always seemed a strong woman, incapable of this, "I won't stop you. I'll help you not because I want you to leave, I don't but so you don't have to worry about Dad stopping you. Come on."

Alice and Rosie stood up together, Rosie grabbing both of Alice's suitcases, one full of Robert's things, Alice grabbing a sleeping and oblivious Robert placing him in his car seat (which also doubled up as a carrier). She sighed, taking one last look at the room before walking out.

"Going on holiday?" Dup asked as Rosie walked outside.

"Ed, Fiona." Alice began, "Can I have a room at Mara please?"

"Of course." Ed smiled sympathetically, "We were just going. I'll give you a lift."

"Thank you. Charlotte, go grab your suitcase."

Charlotte nodded without complaint as Rosie and Alice made their way down the stairs together. Alice began securing Robert in the car as Ed helped Rosie heave the luggage into the Jeep. He took Charlotte's bag off her as she struggled out with it and without any thought Charlotte jumped in the Jeep.

"Alice..." Dup began softly.

"Dup... please." Alice sighed, "It's just to clear my head."

"It's not his fault... I stopped him." Dup told her.

"It's not just that anymore Dup. Ask your wife." Alice nodded kissing her weathered cheek gently, "I don't blame you and I'm not..." She stopped, patting his arm.

"Alice, take care, I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise." Rosie told her, hugging Alice tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alice croaked back pulling away and holding Rosie's lower arm with one hand, "Look after everyone yeh?"

Rosie nodded, stepping back as Alice climbed into the back of Ed's Jeep as she was closing the heavy door Danny came rushing outside; jumping down the steps in one go to try and reach Alice. She shut her door hastily, turning away from him.

"ALICE!" Danny shouted, "Please..."

"Do you want to talk?" Ed asked turning around to face Alice.

"Don't ask stupid question Ed." Fiona replied, "Drive."

Ed pulled a face before driving off; he felt somewhat awkward for his part in this but equally he knew how hard it was to be stuck with someone driving you insane. It was at that moment a thought struck him.

"Every time I meet you Alice you and Danny fall out." Ed laughed, "I think I'm your bad luck charm."

"Ed." Fiona scolded hitting him.

"It's ok." Alice laughed sadly, "You're not best known for your tact Ed."

"Well you're welcome at Mara for as long as you need." Fiona replied smiling, "I hope you and Danny sort things out."

"So do I..." Alice cried, "So do I." She whispered as emotion crept up.

**A/N – Uh-oh! **

**Alice has left... but has she left for good?**


	6. Truth

Alice led prone on her new bed covering her eyes with one hand in an attempt to control her emotion. She'd tried to put on a brave face; for Charlotte, for Robert, even for Ed and Fiona; but it was all in vain. Everyone could see right through her disguise (though no-one dared mention this face) and Ed and Fiona had agreed to give her a room on the west wing of Mara, the furthest away from their room.

Alice swallowed as she led in the darkness, a whirlwind of emotion and dire thoughts whizzing around her head. Could she have avoided this? Was this the end? Did Danny even love her? Did he want to save this? Alice rolled over, throwing a pillow over her head, trying to suffocate her thoughts and close her mind down. She knew that sleep was going to be damn near impossible but at least if she was asleep she wouldn't be feeling the intense pain in her chest.

(x)

He wasn't quite sure whether the thudding was in his head or actually someone knocking on his bedroom door. He'd been in his room ever since Alice had left; half to avoid the questions and gazes and half to submerge himself in his own emotion. He realised the minute she got in that Jeep that he'd been an idiot; he felt a failure. He didn't even know how to fix this, what to do in order to fix it.

"Dad?"

He sighed as he heard Rosie's soft northern tone. He quickly swiped at his eyes, trying to remove the signs of his heartbreak.

"Come in." He replied, smiling half-heartedly at his daughter who entered, closing the door behind her. She shook her head she made her way over to him, sitting beside him on his bed.

"You're missing her already aren't you?" Rosie asked him quietly staring straight on where many photos lay. Some were of her Dad, other's Alice, some of the family but the majority? Just the two of them; love filled, infectious pictures.

"I've been missing her for a long time Rosie." Danny admitted squashing his hands together, one of his thumbs caressing the ring Alice had placed upon his finger. He exhaled deeply trying to halt his emotion.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Rosie asked him sadly, "You never listen..."

"What were you going to say?" Danny asked her softly.

"That Alice had every right to do what she did... the reason she did what she did." Rosie snapped angrily at him before taking a deep breath, "Caroline was not an innocent in it all Dad."

"What do you mean?" Danny gasped; his heart felt as though it was stopping as the realisation that he may have made a huge mistake hit him.

"Alice was outside when Caroline collared her. Caroline started on with the one woman tyrant about how you felt. Alice asked what about her feelings and..." Rosie paused shaking her head in disgust as she remembered Caroline's words.

"Rosie." Danny prompted, standing up.

"Caroline... she... she said that..." Rosie stammered, "She said she hoped you divorced Alice because she was a poor substitute for Sarah. That's when Alice swore at her..."

Danny's face turned numerous shades, from a paleness to a bright, burning red, back to pink and slowly straight to white. His mouth was open; his breathing laboured, his eyes out of focus. His body was ramrod straight, his fists clenched as he stood horrified.

"What have I done?" Danny asked his daughter,

"Been an idiot but hey, you know the truth, you can sort it now? Send her a text. It's too late to be calling her." Rosie suggested, "Then sort Caroline out."

"The bitch." Danny spat shocking Rosie with his sudden taboo language. Her father wasn't really man who swore only his extremes of passion and even then it was quite uncommon to hear any foul word pass his mouth.

"Alice." Rosie reminded him, patting her Dad's chest. "Then Caroline."

Danny nodded as Rosie handed him his mobile phone. He unlocked it, holding it for a moment before looking at Rosie who placed her hands in the air, moving to the chair; a sign she was not helping him out. He sighed and put what first came into his mind.

'_Alice, I feel awful sending you a text message but it's late and you might be asleep and I wouldn't want to wake up. I'm so sorry for earlier, Rosie just told me what Caroline actually said to you. I swear I didn't know she'd said the Sarah thing and I'm so sorry I didn't get the full story. Can we talk tomorrow? I'll come over? First thing? Xx'_

He quickly hit send placing his phone down on the side and storming out of the room. Rosie stood up hastily running after him. Her father's long stride meant she had to jog to keep up with him; she'd not seen him in such a temper for a long time. He flung the door to their room open only to find it empty, he rushed into the kitchen to find only Nomsa washing up. He frowned as he checked the lounge only to find it empty; it was then he heard her laughing.

"Right." Danny growled as he found Caroline on the veranda, Dup was whom was leaning on the side turned, beer bottle in hand. "What the hell do you think you are playing at?" He asked aiming his question at Caroline.

"I don't understand Danny." Caroline began in her usual elegant manner.

"He knows." Rosie intercepted, "So you can cut your crap."

"Knows what?" Dup asked.

"That you lied to me!" Danny yelled, "But, more than that exactly what you said to Alice! What the hell do you expect and how dare you even say that to her. She's my wife!"

"I was just trying to push you in the right direction." Caroline replied heatedly.

"To divorce?" Danny bellowed.

"Yes!" Caroline screamed, "You deserve to be happy!"

"I AM happy with Alice." Danny seethed, "Get it through your thick skull... Sarah is dead; I'm hardly gonna get back with her. There's only one person making me unhappy and that is you."

"Woah, Trevanion back off." Dup began, only to be cut off by Rosie.

"Don't tell Dad to back off, he's well within his rights. You don't even know what she said."

"What did you say?" Dup asked his wife. Caroline tried to evade his gaze prompting Dup to ask her again, angrily this time, "What did you say woman?"

"That I hoped they divorced, that she was a poor substitute for Sarah!" Caroline shrieked in a high pitched shrill.

Dup looked as though he'd been hit by a high speed train as he took a step away from his wife. He had paled almost immediately; his expression crest-fallen as he stared at his wife as though she was some sort of distasteful stranger he'd seen on the street.

"How..." Dup stuttered.

"And that's why I want you to leave." Danny said calmly; his aggression turning into the deadly calmness that his family most feared, "Now."

"Leave?" Caroline exclaimed, "Leave? You forget Anders once..."

"Oh no Caroline. Dup is welcome to stay." Danny told her, his eyes full of hatred, "You are not welcome here. Dup still has his job, you don't. Dup still has his home, you do not."

"Just because you own this place..."

"Yeh... Just because I own this place. Now get out of here."

"Where will I go?" Caroline asked.

"Don't know... don't actually care." Danny spat before spinning around and walking into the house, Rosie in tow leaving a torn Dup on the veranda.

"You can't let him do this to me!" Caroline told her husband, "You can't stay either."

"I'm not sure any more." Dup replied, "Caroline, you were horrid. I mean, why? That's just evil."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"No it wasn't." Dup replied, "I haven't decided if I want to follow you... here." He murmured digging into his pocket, "Get yourself a room at the B&B."

"Who are you married to?" Caroline asked him in pure shock.

"You tell me." Dup mumbled sadly before padding off leaving Caroline standing alone and isolated upon the veranda.

(x)

After reassuring Rosie he was fine Danny had retired to his room. He'd check in an hour or so that Caroline had left; he couldn't be bothered with her elegant pathetic attitude. She was underhand and cruel and what she said to Alice was unforgivable. How could she? He wondered about it a lot before checking his phone. He smiled as he saw he had a message from Alice. Despite the fact he hadn't opened it yet he couldn't help feeling pleasure at the fact she had replied.

'_Sure, see you tomorrow. X'_

Danny grinned; he was going to sort his marriage out. It looked as though everything would be ok.


	7. Talk

"Don't forget after the vaccine you have to pick up Mrs Robert's cow..." Fiona reminded Ed as he packed his bag rolling his eyes at his wife's nagging. Since she'd discovered she couldn't beat the Trevanion's she'd decided to join them and despite the fact the family tended to take little notice of her and most probably still felt wary of her antics and ideas, she was beginning to sail upon the same wave of contentment as the rest of them did. She understood why he husband was so changed now and had decided she'd do everything she could to help this place – on their terms.

"I know!" Ed sighed, "Right I'm going ok?"

"See you later." Fiona smiled leaning on the pillar.

"Yes, goodbye." Ed replied before turning around, "Don't forget to get out the house this morning... Danny wants to talk to Alice."

"Get gone." Fiona said as Ed pulled a face as he walked out. She sighed before looking around the animal hospital; they had a good set up here but she wished as selfish as it was, that it was just the two of them.

(x)

Danny hesitated slightly as he reached the front door of Mara; swallowing nervously. He'd not been this nervous on their first date, not telling her he loved her either. He probably hadn't felt this apprehensive since the night before their wedding and even then, his nerves had been good nerves full of anticipation unlike these which were full of worries and doubts.

He braced himself before walking in to Mara; it hadn't really changed since Vanessa had been here but for a few bits and bats. Danny imagined that the Lynch's were not house proud people or even if they were didn't care to change much of the interior of the once luxury lodge. He looked around; he didn't have a clue where Alice was, she could really be anywhere. All seemed quite quiet. He sighed; this needed doing.

"Alice?" Danny called walking through to the centre of the main living quarters, "Alice?"

"Danny."

He turned and smiled as he saw her. She was still in her pyjamas which he quickly identified as a pair they had bought in Covent Garden when they'd been on honeymoon. She'd seen them in the shop window, 'Spooning leads to Forking' with a Spoon and a Fork on them. She'd dragged him in and bought them teasing him most of the way home about them. He sighed as he walked forward. Even tired she was beautiful. She always had been.

"Where do I start?" Danny asked quietly looking into her eyes, "I've not been any sort of Husband to you..."

"No you haven't." Alice replied crossing her arms. The movement caused her top to crinkle revealing some of her stomach which automatically grabbed his attention. She shook her head slightly as she pulled the top back down, noticing exactly where his eyes were drawn too. "Come on, we'll go sit in my room and talk. Can't leave Robbie alone."

"Where's Charlie?" Danny asked looking around.

"Out with Liv and Fatani." Alice informed him, "Hopefully behaving."

"She will be she's a good kid." Danny smiled as they walked into her room; he walked over and glanced at Robbie who was sleeping, a smile occupying his face. Alice watched him intently; it was times like these she found him impossible to hate and all too possible to love. "Ok... let's talk." Danny smiled turning round and sitting on a chair. She nodded and sat herself crossed legged upon her bed.

"I know that I've been an idiot... I've done nothing but let you down and lie to you since you first got on that plane to England. It's just... Alice, I wanted to protect you. I know that seems a poor excuse like I'm turning it round on you but believe me that isn't my intention. I wish there was another way to express how terrible I feel about all of it; about leaving you and the kids in England, turning around, lying to you, not meeting you and not getting my facts right but I am so sorry... I know that's unoriginal and actions speak louder than words but I promise you Alice... No more." Danny told her sincerely, never moving his eyes away from hers.

"It's always no more Danny." Alice sighed, "And then there's always more. I can't keep being second in your life. I can't keep being letting down. I can't stand it Danny! I need security. I'm not the same woman as I was when I met you; you've changed me... I can't go it alone. I need your backing one hundred percent."

"And you'll have it. I promise." He vowed reaching for her hands; she shook her head, pulling them back and clasping them in her lap.

"Danny; your promises don't mean anything these days." Alice replied, "Once of a day you'd have stuck to your word now... when you say I promise I see it as I won't..."

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked her.

She shrugged sadly; "I don't know Danny. Tell me why it's worth it. I mean... I obviously wasn't worth leaving Leopards Den for..."

"Alice that was a foolish, foolish mistake." Danny told her, "And of course it's worth it sweetheart... Alice; these months without you have been hell. I need you too... more than you think I do. I want you in my life Alice."

"And I want you in mine but I can't deal with Caroline saying stuff like that. I already feel in Sarah's shadow..."

"I threw Caroline out." Danny stated simply, squeezing her knees softly; his hands came to rest on them a moment until he pulled them away realising she'd probably force them off her.

"You what?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"I threw her out. What she said to you was unacceptable. You are my wife and I won't have anyone treat you badly... I'd throw myself out but that wouldn't work." He added smiling. "You, Mrs Trevanion, are in no-one's shadow. I'm not gonna say that I love you more than Sarah; you know exactly how I feel about you... but I'll say this. We are deeper and I will fight for you Alice. I won't let you push me away, not matter what you say."

"Get your own line." Alice smirked as she wiped her eyes with her arm.

"When we had our last fall out eh?" Danny smiled, "Don't turn your back on us and wallow in it, I won't let you, I won't let you push me away, no matter what you say."

"You remember what I said?" Alice gasped.

"I do." Danny replied taking her hands. "I can't forget... you know one moment I love?"

"What?" Alice asked quietly, gripping his hands.

"Just after your trial." Danny replied, "After Rosie's miscarriage." He paused as the pain revisited him. Alice squeezed his hands softly, "Tula... you were saying how cruel it was and then I kinda snapped at you, unfair really, saying I wanted to keep her alive for Rosie. I expected you to do what anyone else would do, tell me off for being pathetic. Instead you just put your hand on my back and helped me..."

"I understood." Alice replied, "I remember the whole Terry thing."

"That could be taken the wrong way Alice." Danny laughed raising one eyebrow.

"No!" She protested, "The way you begged me to stay-"

"I did not beg!" Danny retorted.

"You did. Like you are now. Begging for mercy." Alice beamed.

"Fine, I did beg and I am begging." Danny laughed, "Go on."

"Well, it was just so sweet. Then, the main part that hug you gave me when I said I was staying. We held on far too long for a friendly hug... I remember closing my eyes and just locking that moment in my mind. Your aftershave, how I felt, the way I just fit. You held me so tenderly... you made me realise I made the right decision." Alice smiled, "Then we went and did the animals and the lights went out. You led me and Charlie so carefully back to the house..."

"I hate to imagine what would have happened if you'd gone."

"I'd have found my way back." Alice reassured him.

"Why?" Danny asked her.

"Because we were meant to..." Alice paused, "It comes so naturally... meant to be."

"We are, and I promise you Alice, I will change."

"Don't you dare." Alice spoke up, "I love you WITH your flaws Danny..."

"I'll be there for you, I'll never ever let you down again."

"Lie with me." Alice murmured after a few silent moments, "Just hold me..."

"Move up then." Danny beamed as he kicked his shoes off. She smiled and did so, allowing him in. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head lightly as she closed her eyes in pleasure, gripping to him. This is what she had missed and needed; her husband. The man who offered her strength and never turned his back on her; she was almost afraid to let him go as she grasped onto the threads of hope.

They'd been settled together all of five minutes when Ed came through on Danny's radio. At first he ignored it; keeping his focus on Alice until no longer could he stand it. Alice chuckled slightly as he reached over her and grabbed his radio he'd thrown on the ledge.

"Ed? What is it?" Danny asked.

"I need you." Ed replied.

"Can't you manage?" Danny moaned;

"Yes I can manage but I want you're assistance." Ed replied snappily, "Danny, hurry up."

"What are you up to?" Danny asked sensing a tone in Ed's voice; a tone that screamed I'm in trouble.

"You'll find out when you get here."

"But-" Danny began only to be cut across by Ed.

"The waterhole near the river that goes through Mara. Quick Danny." Ed replied before the radio went dead.

Danny was torn; on one hand Ed sounded like he needed him, on the other hand, his wife needed him.

"I..." Danny began, "I'll stay, he'll be fine."

"Danny, giraffe." Ed's voice interrupted.

"Alice..." Danny murmured, "I-"

"Just go. I'm used to being second best." Alice replied sadly.

"I'll come straight back; honey you know it's my job." Danny sighed, "Get some sleep whilst he's down... you look tired."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"See you later." Danny smiled as she led down.

"Bye." She muttered turning over. He smiled before rushing down the stairs... this had better be good or Ed was in serious trouble.

**A/N – A glimmer of Danice make up... but there's still Charlie who's hating him and Alice is still moody! And what's Ed up to?**


	8. Fire

Danny swung the Jeep to the location Ed had rattled off. He frowned as he noticed a trailer behind Ed's Jeep; one he knew was almost certainly not theirs. Danny assumed that Ed had borrowed it off whoever the elephant that was inside it belonged to, well he at least hoped that. The trailer was state of the art – silver with built in temperature control, safety features to the eyeballs.

"What's going on?" Danny asked signalling to the trailer and the elephant who was inside it.

"Look at the elephant Danny." Ed told him following Danny who was on his way to the trailer. He nodded as he noticed Danny grimace and gasp.

"God, he's a real state. Poor lad, can't be much older than two." Danny replied sadly, "Where'd you get him?"

"Well I took him." Ed smiled.

"Took him?" Danny exclaimed, his face pale.

"Yes, I was vaccinating some cows and I saw him in a barn. When they were distracted I took the trailer, loaded the ellie and now here I am." Ed grinned, "I figured you could lead a sensible way home."

"Ed, where did you get him from? Who?" Danny asked, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. Only one farm that had cows could afford this kind of trailer.

"The Ritzio's." Ed beamed until he saw Danny's face turn to one of pure fear. He'd never seen Danny look scared, not once.

"Ed, you need to return him then get out of here!" Danny promised Ed, "They are a gang Ed! Drugs gang! They'll think nothing of taking Mara out – people in it or not."

"What?" Ed's voice shook, "How long do I have?"

"How long have you been here?"

"2 hours."

"ED!" Danny shouted angrily, "Oh god, Alice... Robert... where's Fiona?"

"They won't burn the house down... We'll call the police." Ed smiled.

"POLICE?" Danny practically screamed, taking his radio off his belt. "You need to give that elephant back or buy it!" He turned away from Ed shouting down the radio, "Alice... Alice honey! Alice please pick up! You need to get of Mara, you and Robert! Run Alice! Alice!"

The radio crackled. Danny was pacing back and forth radio in hand. Ed didn't know what to do. He'd put Danny's wife and child in danger. Ed picked up his own radio.

"No one head to Mara." Ed shouted into the radio before turning back to Danny who was by this point looking irate. "Danny..."

"No Ed! You never think!" Danny shouted angrily, "My wife and son are in that house in danger and it's all down to you! You better get in touch with them and tell them you are returning the elephant and pray they stop there!"

Ed was left speechless as Danny sprinted to his Jeep, leaping into the driving seat and speeding away on the road to Mara. Ed slowly began to tap the numbers into his phone for Tim Ritzio, the man in charge. He swallowed as he heard the answer.

"Where's my elephant and trailer Lynch?"

"Here with me, I'm going to return them..." Ed began but was cut off,

"Oh don't worry about that, the damage is done. Your place Mara; it's blazing." Tim laughed, "I want the elephant, the trailer and one hundred thousand rand by tomorrow evening."

"I..."

"If I don't get your money me and that wife of yours, Fiona, may have to have a little fun." Tim warned, "Now... get here with the elephant and the trailer." Tim spat before hanging up. Ed looked around worriedly, he had to return the elephant.

"Danny." Ed spoke into the radio.

"What?" Danny answered over the roar of his Land Rover.

"Mara... he said it's blazing..." Ed told him.

"I swear to God if anything happens to either of them I will kill you." Danny shouted angrily before throwing the radio down onto the passenger seat.

It didn't take Danny long to reach Mara. He could already smell the smoky fire from a mile away and a thick black smog was already clouding the air. He swallowed; god he hoped Alice had gone out with Robert. No, he prayed! He quickly radioed Liv.

"Danny?" Liv asked,

"Don't go to Mara. Keep Charlotte. Have you seen Alice?"

"No," Liv replied, "She's at Mara. She text me an hour ago saying she was getting her head down for an hour whilst Robert was quiet."

Tears stung Danny's eyes as he pulled into Mara's gravel car park. He almost immediately began to cough. The place was ablaze. Fire has consumed every quarter of the luxury lodge, creeping and crawling it's way around almost as though it was hugging the place with its suffocating arms. Danny tore his shirt off, wrapping it around his face. Just above the crackling he could hear a baby crying; his son. He didn't even think about it; he simply ran in, dodging the flames as he made his way through the house, calling his wife's name.

Fire blocked his path every step of the way. The beams were weak and fire was nipping at every part of his body, threatening him as it menacingly attempted to capture him as he stampeded through the lodge. He burst through the door of Alice's room and almost immediately he spotted Robert; Danny picked him up, forcing his little boy into his chest trying to stop him from inhaling too much of the deadly smog that poisoned the air. He glanced towards Alice, rushing over to her.

"Alice." Danny shook her, "Alice."

"Danny." Alice coughed, "Get Robert out of here."

"I need to take you too..." Danny protested,

"Get me a t-shirt then run with him. You can't take us both! Damn it you are wasting time!" She wheezed.

Danny threw her a t-shirt that was lying on the edge quickly, watching as Alice tied it around her nose and mouth. He felt torn but he knew that she was right; he had more chance of saving them both if he took Robert first. God, all they'd done is argue and now he stood to lose her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Danny promised her resting his forehead against hers, "I love you." He cried.

"I love you too... Go." Alice forced as she pressed her head with her last bit of energy to his harder, "Save our son. Tell him, tell him I love him, if I don't make it"

Danny nodded before rushing out of the room, closing the door behind him. He began to cough violently, as he kept one hand firmly pressed on the back of Robert's head. He began to dodge the various fallen beams. He glanced around him as he ran; this place was gonna fall eventually. The fire was raging out of control!

He sighed in relief as he noticed the door; he burst through, his eyes burning as the sunlight hit him and the marginally cleaner air infected his lungs. He noticed an air ambulance in the air and Ed parked a while away. Danny glanced down at Robert, kissing him softly, before running down to the car park and throwing him into Ed's arms.

"Take him! I need to go back for Alice!" Danny shouted,

"Danny! You can't! You fool!" Ed shouted, "Your gonna leave this child parentless!"

Danny looked back for a moment before shaking his head; he was not leaving his wife to burn! He would not lose another wife to a bloody fire! Especially one started by a drugs gang. He galloped back through, taking the same path he had. This time it seemed harder though, like his movements were growing more and more lethargic. Every breath was turning into a struggle; he was beginning to slow. He opened the heavy door and gasped as he noticed the fire had eaten away Robert's cot.

"Alice!" Danny called as he ran to her. He could see the burns already taking form and her breathing was ragged and wheezy. As he picked up she coughed, latching onto his neck with her arms. "We're gonna be ok honey."

Alice simply nodded, tears beginning to form. Danny began to make the same route he had with Robert. He smiled as he saw the door! They were close to freedom! He was going to get her out of here when suddenly and without any warning a beam landed in front of them. The fire biting Danny as he turned, saving Alice from the flames. He looked around him quickly and quickly noticed he was enclosed by a ring of fire. He backed as close to the glass patio doors to the balcony as he could before slowly reaching one hand out to open it. He screamed in pain the moment his hand made contact and almost immediately tore his burnt palm off the metal handle.

"Danny." Alice whimpered, "I love you... I'm so sorry and... oh god Robert."

"Alice, we'll get out of this." Danny argued, "We have to!"

"We can't!" Alice screamed before coughing, "Kiss me Danny."

"We can't remove the cloth."

"God Damn it Danny we're about to die! Kiss me!" Alice cried, "Please, kiss me!"

Danny looked at her blue eyes pleading with him and he nodded, looking around. This was it, the fire was gathering pace. His eyes widened as he heard a pop. Alice didn't waste one more second knowing an explosion from the gas was inevitable. She pulled his face down to hers and began to kiss him passionately; at least she would die kissing the man she loved and who had given her so much.

Outside, Rosie and Dup had arrived at the scene, the air ambulance had landed and was treating Robert and a number of fire engines were on their way apparently. Dup was pacing and Rosie was stood, staring at the lodge, praying that her Dad and Alice made it out alive.

"It's collapsing and it reaks of gas!" Rosie panicked. "Dad! Alice!" She screamed.

Then it happened.

A humongous and deafening bang rang out, a ball of fire launched itself into the air and debris flew in every direction, even hitting the bystanders. The whole place crumbled as a grey puff of smoke cannoned into the air.

"Dad!" Rosie screamed tears falling, "Alice." She cried as she fell to the floor.

Dup stood for a moment staring before bursting into silent tears; he knew he'd lost them. He'd lost his best friend and the woman he loved as though she was his own daughter. Robert, his poor Robbie, was an orphan and Rosie, that beautiful young woman had lost her father. Suddenly it hit him, how much his family needed Danny and Alice and just how much they had all lost – all because of Ed.

"You bastard." Dup cried before launching himself at a defenceless Ed. His fists pounding into the gentleman's body in any place they chose to land.

**A/N – I'm so evil, I know!**

**So what's gonna happen next? Will they find Danny and Alice amongst the wreckage? **


	9. Loss

"Dup stop!" Rosie shouted as she noticed Ed on the floor bloodied and bruised, an irate Dup still throwing frantic punches. She grabbed Dup's shoulders pulling him back firmly. Tears were rolling down Dup's cheeks in the same volume as Rosie's were running down hers. Rosie held onto his arms tightly, swallowing thickly. "We need to..." She stopped as she noticed the emergency services landing at Mara.

"They might have survived it." Ed told them weakly as he stood up, clutching his battered ribs.

"And pigs might fly." Rosie muttered before turning to the fireman who had come running up to her, "There was just a huge explosion... my Dad and my Mum were in there..."

"It'll be a miracle..." The fireman sighed, "Look at the place... our best shot is to try and put it out. Stay here, no closer."

Rosie nodded before falling into Dup's arms crying into his shoulder. He held her tightly as a bloody Ed stood like a spare part, trying to nurse his wounds. Ed, despite his harsh exterior, felt incredibly guilty and saddened by the events. He'd grown too really like Danny and Alice and he knew this was all his doing. If he'd just gone about things properly; he'd been trying to do a Danny, save animals regardless of the situation but Danny had something he had not... local knowledge.

"What do we do Rosie?" Dup asked quietly as he noticed a paramedic working on Robert. "Robert... Charlotte."

Rosie pulled away and sighed, she shook her head before walking over to Robert, enquiring about his health as Dup followed her.

"He'll be fine, he's on oxygen and he needs to go to hospital for observation and tests but getting him out so quickly has saved his life." The paramedic told her, "We need someone to come with him..."

Rosie looked at Dup, he nodded, patting her shoulder. "Go." He told her, before helping her into the ambulance where the paramedic handed her Robert. He clasped onto her shirt, the small oxygen mask stopping him from chewing it. Rosie tried to halt her tears, she needed to be strong for him. She gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll look after you Robert..." Rosie vowed.

"You his God-Mother? Aunt?" The paramedic asked.

"No... I'm his big sister." Rosie explained proudly, "My Dad had me young... and I suppose Robbie old."

The paramedic nodded before continuing to observe him; Rosie sighed, at least one person would be ok.

(x)

Pain was burning away in every part of her body. Despite the fact she was boiling hot, charred almost, she felt as though she was underwater. She could hear fuzzy coughing and groaning and when she opened her eyes, despite the cloudiness she could see she was on top of someone. She coughed herself, rolling onto the grass before yelping in pain. Her arm was throbbing and the other seemed to have absolutely no movement. Her ribs too were killing her and her neck felt heavy. She breathed heavily before reaching out the one arm she could move to touch him.

He grasped her hand as it landed on his aching torso, he swore the heat coming off her hand was enough to cook a three course meal, that's when he noticed it himself, his arm was even more burnt than some of Caroline's cooking. He groaned as she tried to move his leg, pain streaked up it and stung him like a thousand bees.

"Alice?" He coughed, opening his eyes and turning his aching neck so he could look at her, "You ok?"

"I'm in a lot of pain." She admitted, "Can't feel my arm, can't breathe, everything is fuzzy... How are you?"

"In a lot of pain, think I've broken my leg, as you say breathing difficulties and fuzziness." Danny explained gritting his teeth before looking around him. "We're round the back of Mara..." He frowned as she noticed a piece of glass in his wife's shoulder, he pulled it out quickly before applying as much pressure as he could muster to the wound, "The doors, they must have shattered and thrown us out."

"We need to get to the car park." Alice groaned, "We need oxygen..."

"How?" Danny asked, "My leg is broken, you look to have a broken arm... we're not able to move properly."

"We can't stay here." Alice told him passionately as she despite her pain moved closer to him, "We need to help each other out... we can't afford to pass out or be left here."

"Ok." Danny whispered, "Do you think you can get up?"

"I'll try, can you sit up?"

"I should be able to..." Danny told her, before moving his thumping arm and pushing himself upwards. He yelled out in pain as he finally sat up, using his upper body strength to pull himself up against a nearby tree. "Ok... I'll support you."

Alice gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up, her ribs were kicking her angrily, screaming at her not to push it, but she was in this with Danny. His hand came to support her back, pushing slightly. He nodded at her encouragingly. She screamed in agony as she managed to stand up right.

"You ok?" Danny asked her immediately, panicked and concerned.

She nodded, "Just concentrate on this job eh? It's a miracle we even survived... thanks for kissing me."

"Your blue eyes." Danny mumbled as he held his hand out to her. She grabbed it with the better of her two arms. "Get me." He clasped his teeth together as he bent his good leg, pain already pulsating through his other leg, "Through." He groaned as he began to pull himself upwards, Alice's support helping him, "Anything." He breathed as he stood up. Alice automatically moved to wrap an around his waist, his arm over her shoulder as they both leant on one another.

"I feel faint." Alice moaned after a short while of stumbling through.

"Keep with me..." Danny murmured, his voice slurred, "Look we're so close."

"I love you..." Alice told him as they reached the corner of the car park. She could see Ed, numerous fire trucks and an air ambulance.

"I love you too." Danny breathed as they continued on... pain ebbing away each and every step.

(x)

Ed watched as Dup drove off. Dup had announced he was going back to Leopards Den to tell everyone the news and stated most clearly how he was not at all welcome. Ed sighed as he watched the emergency services fight the blaze, the ambulance was staying for another ten minutes before they would have to leave. Ed was praying in vain, he knew that, they'd have to be superman and woman to survive that.

With a sad and heavy heart he glanced towards the corner of the car park. He frowned as he swore he saw two silhouettes in the smoke. It was then he realised, by God; they had survived it.

"DANNY! ALICE!" He called, before turning back to the medical staff. They nodded, running to him with slings as he set off at a raging gallop.

His joy however was shortlived as Alice fell to the ground taking Danny with her. Neither moved or attempted to move and with that the paramedics ran on straight ahead of him.

**A/N – So Danny and Alice have survived the fire itself but they aren't without injuries. Will they survive?**


	10. Hospital

Rosie stared at the plain white floor of the hospital as she rested her head in her hands. Her heart was heavy and her emotions like a whirlwind. One minute she wanted to cry uncontrollably and the next she felt nothing short of numb – senseless almost. Worry, panic and fear flooded her system as she waited outside the room where the doctors and nurses were working on her baby brother whom she could only assume was an orphan now. If her Dad and Alice had survived that then she would call Max and tell him everything was a big mistake. She shook her head sadly as a tear escaped; she doubted she'd be doing that somehow.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Rosie, fearing the worst and that there was some complication with Robert, bolted upright expecting to see a number of doctors rushing through. Her thoughts however were suppressed as she saw a panicked Dup run through. He was panting for air as he rested one hand on the wall, trying to catch his breath enough to tell her what she needed to hear.

"Your Dad, Alice... they made it. Well, they made it through the fire."

"What?" Rosie gasped, "They are alive?"

"Just... tonight is critical for them both." Dup explained, "Rosie, they might not make it through the night."

"But they made it..." Rosie protested, "No way would they ever die. Not after escaping..."

"The doctor suggests that... we..." Dup stopped and composed himself, "Go and say anything we want to say. They're in a room together up on this ward." He told her softly handing over a small card. "I can stay here with Robert."

"I... Thanks Dup." Rosie sighed patting his arm, "I'll come back and..."

"It's ok, I've said my words." Dup told her, "The rest of the family are on their way."

Rosie nodded before stalking out of the children's ward and up towards the place Dup had directed her too. She felt like a robot – she wasn't thinking or processing anything of her own accord, she was simply doing what she was programmed to do naturally. Every part of her was numb. Her Dad and Alice could die? Her Dad and her the woman who had been her Mum for the past few years were fighting for their lives? She shivered slightly at the prospect of life without them. She'd been prepared for Dup telling her they were dead, or as prepared as anyone could be, but to be alive and then told they could die? She swallowed thickly. They had to come through this.

She didn't waste any time as she reached their room; she knew that she was going to hate what she saw and also knew that if she didn't just walk in she'd probably lose her bottle. She opened the door with closed eyes before turning and shutting the door, facing it for a few moments before finally and slowly turning around to look at her parents.

She gasped almost inaudibly as she gazed upon them. They looked frail and so much older than they truly were. Both were covered in burns and bandages, wires hooked them up to various bleeping machines. She walked forward slowly, standing in between both their beds.

"I don't really know what to say... or who to start with so I guess I'll just wing it." Rosie said scratchily to them. "I just want to thank you both. You've both been so supportive and always been there for me and that means more than anything to me. I love you both and I just..." Rosie's voice broke and tears escaped her eyes, "Please pull through this." She cried before moving towards her father, taking his hand.

"Dad, you always tell me never to give up, now it's your turn." She whispered, kissing his hand, "We all need you..."

She turned to Alice, moving some stray hair out of her step mother's face, "Alice, you've never let me down. You can't let me down now... we need you too."

She looked around the room and grabbed a chair, placing it in the middle of their two beds. She rested her hands flat against her knees looking at both of them in turn before shaking her head.

"You two have to pull through this; you can't die with things the way they were." Rosie told them passionately, "You can't leave Robert alone in this world. What is life without you? What is Leopards Den without you? We've all been blessed with your love and support over these years but Robert? He needs to be blessed with that. You need to guide him just as you've both guided me and everyone else. Dad, you've been a constant in my life and despite everything that's happened, not matter how bad, you've always put me first. Alice, you've been more than a step mother to me; you've been my friend and you've always been there for me, even before you and Dad got together. I need you. I need you both."

As Rosie finished she moved one of her hands to wipe her eyes, swiping furiously at the tears that had taken over. She stood up, moving the chair robotically back to where it had originally been before turning to Alice. She gazed at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled before turning to her father; once more she gazed at him, observing his sleeping face. She sighed before kissing his forehead.

"I love you... both of you." Rosie whispered before leaving the room.

She glanced around and noticed a sign to the children's ward at the end of the corridor pointing right. She shook her head before slowly beginning to walk forward ready to go and look after her little brother. It was then she noted the payphone to the left and before she could even protest she'd turned and found her way to it.

**A/N – Who could Rosie be phoning?**

**And will Danice survive?**

**A/N Extra :P – I apologize for the lack of updates etc, I'm so busy with exams and horses and everything it's just crazy!**


	11. Good with the bad

Rosie placed the phone back in the cradle before resting her forehead flat against the wall with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She stood stationary for a few minutes before slowly pushing herself off the wall. She shook her head before walking with purpose down to the children's ward. She'd hopefully get down there, check on Robert's progress and then get some sleep – though with the chairs in this hospital and her worry and thoughts she suspected she wouldn't be getting much.

(x)

"Sleep."

Dup shook his head as Rosie curled up even further into the chair. Liv sighed before resting a hand on Rosie's shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Rosie." Liv persisted.

"What?" Rosie mumbled as she opened her eyes, stretching upwards before coming to her senses and standing up, her eyes scanning over Robert who was playing with Charlie over the hospital cot. He looked much better she thought to herself.

"He can go home later today." Dup informed her, "He'll have to keep having an inhaler twice a day but he'll be fine."

"Alice? Dad?" Rosie pestered at a whisper, her eyes scanning to her left to check Charlotte was occupied.

"Come on." Dup murmured, "Liv will stay here."

As they walked out, Rosie stopped Dup outside the room. She gripped his lower arm tightly, forcing him to look at her.

"I know there's something you need to tell me." Rosie said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Your Dad is awake and will be going home anytime." Dup explained,

"And Alice?"

Dup sighed and looked downwards avoiding Rosie's eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Dup!" Rosie insisted as yet more silence followed, "Dup." Her voice was beginning to break, "Please... tell me she's not..."

"No!" Dup cut in, "No, she's alive but not awake – that's the thing Rosie. We don't know if she will."

"Wake up?" Rosie gasped, a tear leaking as he nodded, "She has too."

"You need to be ready for if she doesn't. We haven't told Danny yet... or Charlotte." Dup explained sadly as they began to walk once more towards the room where Danny and Alice were. "Danny is needed at Leopards Den..."

"Don't!" Rosie snapped angrily, "It's 'Danny is need at Leopards Den' that got him here in the first place!"

Dup flinched, "I meant, Charlotte needed him..." he whispered quietly.

"And what about Alice?" Rosie angrily spat, "She needs him too. Charlotte needed him before; didn't stop you into making him stay. Don't bring Robert into this either. In fact, just leave us alone. I'll tell Dad and he can make his own mind up."

"Rosie." Dup began as she stalked off, her shoulders hunched and her fists clenched. "Rosie!" He called once more in vain. He sighed before taking his hat off and sitting down on one of the nearby chairs. Maybe Rosie was right, maybe this was all his fault.

(x)

"Dad." Rosie cried as she rushed through into the room. Her father was sat up in bed and smiled, waving happily as he noticed his daughter. His leg was in a cast and he was covered in bandages but just seeing him awake made Rosie happy as she rushed forward and tenderly wrapped her arms around him.

"Rosie." He whispered, his voice tight as she kissed his cheek. He took her hand gently as she pulled away; she squeezed it like she was a little girl again as her eyes slowly cast over Alice who was still in her peaceful slumber. She swallowed; Alice looked weak. Danny's eyes too had fallen onto his wife and as Rosie tore her eyes back to her father, she could see the genuine heartbreak and pain in his eyes. "I can't lose her Rosie." Danny whispered, "I can't."

Rosie swallowed, wishing she could say the old cliché that everything would be ok. She couldn't though. Her father needed to know the truth and so, squeezing her Dad's hand, Rosie bravely took the first steps.

"Dad, do you know anything about Alice's condition?" Rosie asked him quietly,

"No, Dup wouldn't say." Danny spat, "I'm her husband and he wouldn't tell me. Told me about Robert though..."

"I'll tell you what I know; Dad..." Rosie sighed and took a deep breath, "Dad, we've been told she's got through last night which is great, it was critical but... she's not out the woods, there's a small chance that..."

"She might never wake up?" Danny finished. Rosie simply nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. Danny swallowed, looking at the floor before to Alice. Steady tears slowly began to fall as he found his crutches and began to make his way towards Alice. Rosie steadied him as he stumbled before allowing him his space. She stepped back and was about to leave when Danny shook his head at her. She smiled and sat in the chair close to his bed watching him carefully.

Her Dad had never been overly flamboyant with his affection, nor had Alice for that matter. Both seemed to take pleasure in the smaller things and it was only when close to milestones for them that Rosie had ever seen anything more than subtle hand holding and the odd kiss. Their wedding had been a different story of course but she'd been consumed in her own love story back then. She sighed before casting her eyes back to her father. Her heart melted as he gently cupped her face in his hand, the other hand moving to brush her fringe so tenderly away from her eyes.

"Oh Alice." Danny whispered quietly gently moving his hand round to the back of her neck, "My beautiful, beautiful Alice." He exhaled as he gently pressed his fingers on the spot where his hand lay. More tears seeped through as her regular squirm and giggle didn't happen. Rosie continued to watch, a tear leaking from her own eye as she watched her father lower his head onto the pillow next to her head. Rosie could no longer hear the words he was whispering in her ear but it was plain to any fool how much he loved her. Rosie sighed as he stood up once more; her heart tearing even more as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before standing up. "Rosie..."

Rosie stood up and moved over to help her father. He smiled gratefully at her as she took his arm gently leading him back to his bed, staying by his side as he gingerly sat down.

"Rosie, will you stay with Alice when I go to see Robbie? Please?" Danny pleaded, "She hates being alone..."

"Sure but you shouldn't go down alone; look I'll go get Liv or Dup or someone to take you down there." Rosie said softly, "We've been told he can go home later."

"I'll be home too." Danny admitted quietly, "I hate leaving her but... she'd want me to look after the kids. In fact if she woke up to find I'd left them she'd probably inflict greater injury on me than any fire."

Rosie laughed slightly as did Danny. Both were fake laughs built on nerves. Rosie decided now would be the time to leave and get someone to take her Dad down.

"I won't be long Dad!" She called as she opened the door, blindly taking a step out before turning and closing the door. She heard a quick shuffle of feet moving towards her but ignored it; she was after all near the doors and waiting area. She sighed before spinning ready to walk on until she noticed her path was blocked by a very familiar face.

"Max..." She whispered brokenly.

**A/N – OOOOOOOH! So Max is there...**


	12. Should have said

"Rosie."

Max's voice held a slight tone of worry to it as he gripped her upper arms, his warm eyes searching within hers for answers.

"I shouldn't have called you..." Rosie mumbled quietly, "You don't want to be here..."

"Yes I do." Max replied, "Look Rosie, there's things we need to discuss but here and now isn't the place. I'll go to the cafe." He suggested as he noticed her questioning look, "Come down when you're ready."

Rosie nodded mutely before he turned and walked powerfully away down the long corridors of the hospital. He looked as handsome as ever she noted. His short hair was gelled into it's usual style and his shirt was only loosely buttoned up. He walked with a confidence only a barman could ever have, his shoulders swinging loosely from side to side as he strode away.

Ten minutes later, Dup was taking Danny to Robert and Liv was sat with Alice. Yes, she felt bad abandoning Alice and palming her off onto Liv but she had to do this. She couldn't exactly leave Max hanging around for ages. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her as she walked slowly down to the cafe in the main area of the hospital. She felt her breath leave her as she spotted him reading a newspaper, a can of lemonade sat in front of him with a pink straw hanging out of it. She smirked slightly, she always used to give him pink straws to annoy him - her way of challenging his masculinity. She sighed before continuing to walk forward... this was it.

(x)

"He's free to go home." The doctor smiled at Danny, "As are you. I've listed all his medication and dosages."

"Thanks." Danny mumbled as he rocked Robert quietly. He could barely take his eyes off his son to shake the doctors hand. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing him and how close he was to losing his mother. He kissed Robert's forehead softly as the doctor walked away - Danny could see Alice so much in his son, it seemed more so than before.

"You want to go back up to Alice man?" Dup asked breaking Danny's thoughts. He nodded, placing Robert in his carrier before allowing Dup to pick the carrier up. Danny sighed as he got his crutches forcing himself up. "She'll be alright you know."

"I hope so Dup." Danny replied as they slowly sauntered along the corridor towards the lift. "I need her."

"She's a strong woman." Dup assured him, "She loves you all far too much to leave you behind."

"All we did was argue." Danny whispered quietly, "If I'd just gone to England, just gone and met her at the Airport or maybe even listened to her for once. I pushed her away to Mara and now look where she is. This is my fault Dup."

"It's no-one's fault but Ed's..."

"No Dup. It's mine. I'm the reason she was there."

"Danny, man, you can't keep blaming yourself for this. You were there earlier yourself..."

"We made up." Danny mumbled, "When we..." he stopped as the horrific images entered his mind, "Never mind."

"Danny?" Dup pestered,

"I said never mind!" Danny spat harshly as images filled his mind once more.

"Chill..." Dup breathed. What on earth was up with Danny?

(x)

Liv sat looking at Alice as she lay in her slumber wondering when her step-mother would wake up. She had so much she wanted to say to her, so much she wanted to do with her. Alice had been so supportive of everything she did and had amazed Liv with how she never brought up their rocky start - more often than not she pretended it hadn't happened and was never the person to bring it up.

It seemed unfair. Unfair that Alice was once again at the centre of all the pain. She'd not had it easy for a long time and now she was lying here motionless with no idea about what was going on. Liv sighed; maybe she should have pushed Danny to go to England and be with Alice - at least they'd both be ok and not in hospital. She'd been too selfish though along with the rest of the family to let Danny go and be with her. She'd played her own part in getting him to stop here and so in getting Alice here.

"I'm sorry..." Liv whispered as she took Alice's hand, running her thumb over the top of her soft hands. "Please get better." Liv whispered, her voice cracking slightly, "I need you. I want to... I want you to come shopping with me. We don't go often enough yet we always have such fun. But more than shopping and girly chats, Alice I want you to be with me through all the big events in my life - getting married, having my first child. I want you to be with me, helping me choose my dress, giving me advice on how to survive the sleepless nights. Please Alice... please fight." Liv cried, wiping her eyes as she finished her small speech. She wasn't always forward with her emotions but she felt she had to tell Alice this. She'd never really told Alice how much she loved her or how grateful she was for Alice's love.

At that moment, Danny stumbled through the door, Dup behind him with Robert in the carrier. He smiled at Liv softly, making his way over and settling in a chair before pulling her into his arms. Dup, feeling somewhat awkward, put a sleeping Robert down next to Danny before making a swift exit. Danny and Olivia needed a father-daughter moment and he didn't want to intrude on that.

"She shouldn't be here Danny..."

"I know sweetheart." Danny murmured, kissing the top of her head gently.

"If we'd all just let you go..."

"Don't blame yourself love." Danny murmured before both lapsed into silence. It was Danny who eventually broke it. "She loves you, you know."

"I love her too, I wish I'd told her." Liv replied, "If she gets better, I'm going to make sure she knows..."

"She knows already." Danny smiled, "I told her only people you love get to see your infamous drunken singing..."

Liv laughed before her eyes fell to Robert who was sleeping soundly, "How's he?" She asked quietly.

"He's good, ready to go home. I just came up to say my farewell to Alice. I don't want to leave her but I'm needed at Leopards Den. Robert needs to get home." Danny replied, "I'm worried about him - he'll miss her."

"He'll be ok, I'll help you."

"Thanks - I'll come back here tomorrow." Danny smiled, "Would you take Robert outside a minute? I just want a minute with her."

"Sure." Liv smiled, squeezing Alice's hand, "See you soon Alice."

As Liv walked away Danny sighed, turning to look at his wife, his head close to hers as he told her all the things he wished he'd told her before.

**A/N - Sorry for not updating at all recently - been so busy! x**


	13. Feel better?

"I know it's a bit small and stuff but it's all we've got..." Rosie explained waving a hand around the small guest hut. "Obviously I'd usually, you know..."

"Rosie." Max laughed stopping her, "It's fine. Let's just take this slow. There's more important things you need to deal with." He smiled, taking her hand gently as he saw the doubt flashing across her face, "Go to your Dad. Help him out."

"I'll come round tomorrow." Rosie promised, "If only to check you haven't been eaten."

"I'll leave that to you." He smirked, "See you later."

"Bye." Rosie whispered before backing away and walking away swiftly. She exhaled heavily as she sat in the Jeep. She and Max were going to see how things went between them. Her Dad had nearly been readmitted to hospital with shock when Rosie had announced Max was back. He hadn't expected it, no one had and so Rosie had tried to shelter him a little. She knew he'd be subject of twenty questions if she didn't and the focus needed to be on her Dad, Robert and Alice.

(x)

Three hours after arriving home and Danny felt at a lost. He didn't know what to do with himself as he led in the large double bed that he'd slept in for so many years. It didn't feel safe anymore, it felt empty, like it was swallowing him up despite the fact he was spread right out across it. His hand was splayed across her pillow, his face on the edge, just enough to inhale the aroma of his wife. Her perfume was faintly notable as was her strawberry scented shampoo. He swallowed. What he'd give to have her safe, beside him. What he'd give for her to be safe and free from harm.

"If only I'd gone to London..." He whispered to a photo of her that he had placed on the side, "If only I'd come to you."

"But you didn't."

Danny sat upright. He hadn't even heard the door once. He swallowed, his face full of guilt as he looked at Charlotte. Her green eyes were tearing through him with anger. She'd been to see her Mum a few times but she'd still not forgiven Danny. Danny could see Alice in Charlotte right now and he wondered (as he did when Alice wore that expression) how and if he'd ever win her back round.

"Why does it take her almost dying for you to realise how amazing she is and how much you love her?" Charlotte challenged, walking forward, "You don't deserve her."

"I know." Danny told her, "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Charlotte growled, "Sorry?! You're always sorry! But it doesn't take away the fact she's now fighting for her life! You're selfish!"

"Yes! I know! But what more can I do?" Danny asked her, "I wish I could change this but I can't... I can try and make it better though."

"You were going to make it better before, then you saw an elephant." Charlotte spat.

"This isn't about your Mum is it?" Danny asked, "It's about you... what's that in your hand?"

Charlotte glared at him and threw the rolled up piece of paper at him. Danny frowned slightly as he took hold of it, unrolling it slowly. His eyes widened as he gazed at the beautiful picture in front of him. It was exquisite, something he'd pay for, yet this was all Charlotte's own work. He ran his fingers over it gently, it was beautiful.

"Charlotte, this is amazing."

"It would have been yours." Charlotte told him, "But it isn't and..." She began, snatching the picture back, "It never will be!" She growled as she ripped it in half, then half again and then half again and letting the pieces fall to the floor. She was breathing heavily as she watched the flutter of paper.

"Did that make you feel any better?" Danny asked, ignoring the mess on the floor and looking Charlotte straight in the eye.

"Yes." She spat looking away.

"I don't believe you." Danny pestered, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Look me in the eye."

Charlotte turned and tried to glare angrily at him, but as she opened her mouth she realised no matter what she did she couldn't force the words out, instead she shook her head, her lower lip trembling.

"Come here." Danny said softly, standing up gingerly as pain consumed him. Charlotte didn't hesitate and in moments she was wrapped in his arms, crying into his chest as he held her close. He closed his eyes as guilt consumed him. This was all his fault. In all his thoughts and musings he'd never considered how his not going to England would effect Charlotte. Robert was too young and Alice would either get over it or demand he came to the UK. He'd never thought Charlotte would be effected, yet now, now he could see how wrong he had been.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte." Danny whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mum needed you, Robert needed you, I needed you..." Charlotte cried, "I spent all my money on that picture but that's not the issue! I thought so much about you coming, I knew you'd miss Leopards Den and Mum felt guilty too..." Danny swallowed, he hadn't known Alice had felt guilty. "It was a picture for you, so you'd never be far away from Leopards Den... then you chose it over her... I hated you for it. Mum found me looking at it not long before we went to Mara, I told her I only kept it to rip it, yet now I feel even worse."

"Charlotte, I can't take away what's happened. I only wish I could, but I can try and fix things and in the future it'll all be different. I promise, we won't ever be in this position again." Dany vowed, sitting both himself and Charlotte down. He took her hand as he continued on, "Now, why don't we put that picture back together?"

"Because it's ripped." Charlotte muttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Wait there." Danny smiled, standing up and making his way to the wardrobe. Charlotte watched with interest as he reached behind it and pulled out a frame with some difficulty. His face contorted with pain as it freed but he continued and brought it over to the bed where she was sat. "Use this, your Mum bought it a while back and I found it when cleaning this place up." He smiled, unclipping the back and handing it to her.

"Danny?" Charlotte asked, "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Danny nodded with a huge grin as father and daughter set to work.


	14. A Warning

"There." Danny smiled as he stood back and wrapped an arm around Charlotte, "Perfect."

"Almost." Charlotte said quietly, "Mum's still not here."

"She'll get through this Charlie. She's stronger than we give her credit."

"She's not superhuman though is she?" Charlotte asked, "Can Mum really survive a fire?"

"I did." Danny replied, "It was your Mum who..."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." Danny shook his head and walked away, "I just, I can't."

"Did Mum..." Charlotte began,

"Charlotte, don't be cruel." Danny begged, turning around and looking her directly in the eye. "I know you won't intend to be but... I don't want to talk about those last moments with your Mum ok?"

"Did you argue? At least tell me that."

'No, the opposite." Danny responded before remaining silent and looking out of the window. Charlotte stood stationary for a few moments, before nodding and walking off. Danny sighed, "That's what kills me the most." He whispered.

(x)

The next morning at breakfast, there was an unusual quietness and hush about the table. Liv was sat shoveling scrambled egg into her mouth as though it was a hated chore and Charlotte was more interested in playing with it than actually eating it.

"You should eat Charlotte." Rosie smiled, walking around to sit down with her own plate off Nomsa.

"I don't want to."

"Rosie's right..." A strong South African voice boomed, "You should keep your strength up."

"Max?!" Liv squeaked.

"Oright, oright!" Rosie called before everyone could begin nagging, "Caroline you needn't looking at us like that! Max and I are seeing how things go..."

"That pilot won't be happy, Dylan."

"He never stood a chance." Rosie said to Caroline who went back to eating her scrambled egg in the most elegant manner imaginable. "Where's Dad?" When no one answered, Rosie shook her head, "So not one of you has checked he's ok?"

"He was checking on Robert." Nomsa called.

"Thank you Nomsa." Rosie smiled standing up, "If you'll excuse me."

"Rosie!" Max whimpered.

"Max, you know who they are!" Rosie sighed before walking off leaving Max to smile awkwardly and engage in the small talk of the table.

(x)

Robert grinned as Danny dressed him, playing with him as he did so. Robert was growing to be such a beautiful little boy and Danny cursed himself for not being there for his son. He'd done nothing more than imitated his father and that was something he could never be proud of. Still, he'd make it up to his son and his mother, and never hide the reasoning behind missing those precious years, no matter how ashamed he was.

"Do you need a hand?" Rosie asked, quietly letting herself in.

"A lift to the hospital?" Danny smiled, "I'm going to go see Mummy and Mr Robbie is going to nursery."

"Any news?" Rosie asked.

"Not that we know of..." Danny said in a sing song voice to Robert, despite the fact the statement was intended for his daughter, "What do you think?" He asked his daughter properly. "Is he dressed ok?"

"If you mean does he look presentable, yes. Very smart. I can see Alice has worked on that fashion sense of yours." Rosie smirked, "I'm glad."

Danny chuckled warmly, "Yes, but Alice can do all this is four seconds flat. How she gets his arms in and his legs in so quickly..." He shook his head, "When will you be ready?"

"When you've had-"

"I ate early." Danny intervened. "I was up at three am so I just got on with the animals."

"Jesus Dad." Rosie breathed, "Sure, yeh, let's go."

"Thanks Rosie." Danny smiled, "It means a lot."

Rosie said nothing, instead just smiling as she picked Robert up, playing with him immediately. Danny watched them for a moment wondering if his daughter could amaze him anymore than she already had. He shook his head before walking out of his room, following Rosie through to the kitchen. He smiled at everyone until he realised that one person extra was sitting at the table.

"Max?" Danny asked, shock evident in his tone.

"Danny!" Max gasped, standing up ramrod straight.

"Max, sit down. I'm not Lord of the manor." Danny chuckled, "I was just... surprised."

"I'll explain in the car Dad." Rosie smiled. Danny nodded content and walked on ahead of her. Robbie was itching to follow in Rosie's arms, "Sorry Max, I'll be about an hour?"

"It's ok." Max sighed, "Do what you have to do. I'll help Dup out for a bit."

Rosie nodded before walking off, much to Robbie's delight, after her father.

(x)

Max glanced uneasily at Dup as he drove them far out into the bush. Max might not have been here for a while but he knew that this was miles away. Dup obviously had an ulterior motive, he was being far too 'gutted' about Max not running the bar.

"Dup, what is it?" Max asked quietly.

Dup brought the Jeep to a halt, killing the engine before resting back in his seat.

"I don't want Rosie hurt again." Dup said quietly, "I know it's not your intention but... that divorce, she's a good actress but even she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes."

"I'm not here to hurt her. I love her Dup." Max replied simply, "Yes, I admit. I hurt her, but she also hurt me. She rang me in this time of need and I'm here... I'd been planning on calling her anyway... life isn't the same without Rosie. I realise now, just what she means to me."

"Only stay if you do love her." Dup warned, "There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

Max nodded slowly as Dup started the engine. Thoughts filling his mind about his future, would it be alone, or would it be with Rosie?

**A/N - So a fire alarm did actually go off about 2 minutes after posting Getting Through It update haha! **

**Anyway, Danny is off to see Alice, will there be any news? And Dup is warning Max, but has he warned him off?**


	15. Awake

Danny was sat next to his sleeping wife. The doctors had said she'd been improving gradually and had been showing more and more signs of waking up. She was going to wake up, that was for sure, the damage would be mentally no doubt. He swallowed as he watched Robert sleeping. He'd been such a fool to allow Leopards Den to keep him apart from two of the most important people in his life. Yes, she'd ruined the perfect plan but he should have been there for her - Alice didn't just make rash decisions, not those type anyway.

Suddenly, Alice began to twitch. Danny gasped, his breath catching, he reached forward to take her hand when suddenly her twitching turned into thrashing. Her face twisted and contorted as she appeared to fight something. Danny ran to the door and shouted for a doctor. Within moments, a doctor and three nurses had arrived and another was pushing him away. Panic filled him as he clutched Robert to his chest, he was walking backwards until she screamed his name.

"I'm here!" He called fighting the nurse but failing as she put him outside and told him to wait. He paced, his son close to his chest. Robert was somehow still asleep but Danny couldn't settle... what had been going on?

(x)

Rosie grinned as she noticed Max. She couldn't wait to spend more time with him, get to know him again. She just wanted to be back to how they were.

"Hey!" Rosie called rushing over to him and kissing him chastely.

"Hey." Max smiled, his heart lurching at her soft touch.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Listen Rosie, I was thinking, why don't we go from the beginning?"

"But, what about getting things back to how they were?" Rosie questioned in confusion.

"It can't go back to that, we've moved on. I want us to work." He told her with passion, "But that means taking this slow and getting to knowing each other again." He paused a moment before taking her hands, "Rosie, I want to fall in love with you again."

"But we love each other already..."

"That's it!" He stressed, "We love each other. If you asked your Dad about his relationship with Alice what would he say?"

"Well, husband and wife, in love."

"Exactly." Max said, "We love each other, that doesn't mean we are in love."

Rosie dropped his hands, obviously hurt. Although the words made sense, coming from him they didn't. She'd never fallen out of love with him - she did love him. Yes, she accepted getting to know each other but to fall IN love again?

"Maybe we should reconsider if this is what you want." Rosie spat before walking away, leaving a heartbroken Max clutching his head in his hands.

(x)

"Mr Trevanion?"

Danny spun and rushed to the Nurse who had just called his name, Robert was awake now and looked to her with wide eyes - unsure of who this woman was.

"Your wife is awake now. She came from a dream it seems which was probably about the accident. As you can imagine, the damage to the mind is often far-"

"I know all about it. I was in the fire with her." Danny halted her, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she is tired." The nurse smiled, "We'll be through to run assessments and tests on her in a couple of hours. We'll then discuss the treatment and the future."

Danny nodded before walking past her and into his wife's room. Tears welled as he saw her with her eyes open. She looked exhausted and more ill than he could ever remember her looking but god, did she look beautiful. She turned tiredly as he approached, a small smile coming to her lips as her tired looking eyes lit up.

"Danny." She croaked, reaching out lethargically with her hand.

"Alice." He breathed, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, "I've been so worried about you."

Alice smiled, "Robert."

Danny lifted Robert to sit on the bed next his Mum and almost immediately, Robert had his arms wrapped around Alice, clutching to her tightly. A single tear rolled down Danny's cheek as her observed the bond between them in it's full beauty. After a few moments, Alice pulled away, obviously tired from the hug.

"Don't I get a hug and a kiss?" Alice asked Danny weakly.

"The doctor said not to over exert you." Danny mentioned.

"Did the doctor mention that you are my medicine?" Alice smirked cheekily.

Danny laughed before kissing her lips chastely, and wrapping his arms around her so tenderly, careful not to hurt her. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments before Alice yawned and Danny gently pulled away, slowly lowering her down onto the bed.

"Sleep." Danny smiled, "We'll be here."

"Charlie..." Alice murmured.

"I'll go ring home too." Danny whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Love you." She slurred as sleep took over.

"I love you too... more than you could ever imagine."

**A/N - So Alice is awake, but is she going to be ok? **


	16. With or without you

Rosie stared aimlessly at the white tailed mongoose as it wandered around it's cage, exploring it's limited surroundings thoroughly. Dup had found him abandoned and he was evidently quite young - her Dad had said that he'd probably wandered away from the nest and got a little lost, that was after he'd adopted him as his latest mascot. Rosie sighed as she watched the innocence of the animal and how simple it's life was in spite of everything. No love, no marriage, no friends, no family, no job. What Rosie would give. She was still reeling from Max's utterances earlier. How could he even question the fact she loved him - sorry, was IN love with him. She groaned - this whole situation was a mess and the only person who'd know what to do was lying in a hospital bed un-

Rosie's musings were broken by the phone ringing. Almost growling in frustration, she walked over towards the office and quickly picked up the phone.

'Hello Leopards Den Animal Hospital." Rosie drawled.

"Rosie." Her dad's voice seeped through.

"Dad! Is it Alice, is she ok?!" Rosie panicked, "Please don't tell me she's-"

"Rosie!" Her dad chuckled, "I was calling to say Alice is awake."

"What?! That's great news!" Rosie exclaimed, "How is she?"

"Groggy, obviously tired and suffering but I'll know more later. Could you tell everyone for me please and bring Charlie up?" Danny asked softly, "I promised I'd be here when she woke up."

"Sure, I'm glad she's awake Dad. I'll see you later." Rosie smiled warmly.

"Thanks Rosie, see you tonight."

(x)

Danny returned back to his wife's bedside. Robert was now fast asleep and despite the fact Danny knew he'd pay for that later, at this moment he truly didn't mind. Alice was finally awake and he was going to make sure she knew how much she meant to him. He was going to put her first above anything or anyone. He was going to appreciate her properly - treat her the way she deserved to be treated. He took her hand, running his thumb over the tiny ripples of bones before raising it to his lips.

"Nothing matters but you." Danny whispered as he lowered her hand.

"Is that true?" Her hoarse whisper came, her eyes peeling open.

"Yes." Danny said with pure sincerity. "From now on, everything changes. I've been a fool." Danny whispered, his green eyes shining, "You deserve better than me."

Alice looked at him, her blue eyes boring into him. She reached her hand towards him, smiling as he took it, "Forget what you think we deserve." She whispered, "You might be an idiot, but you're my idiot."

"Alice, after the way I've treated you..."

"Danny." She croaked, coughing slightly before continuing, "We nearly died, I don't care how you treated me or how I treated you. Let's just focus on the future."

"You amaze me Mrs Trevanion." Danny told her, holding her hand in both of his, a tear escaping. "I rang Rosie, she's bringing Charlie up later."

"Good." Alice smiled, "Thanks Danny. Now, tell me all the gossip before the nurse realises I'm awake and forces us into tests."

(x)

Rosie was stood leaning against the fridge as everyone filed into the kitchen. Charlotte was the last to come in and sat down nervously in front of Rosie. Rosie smiled reassuringly at her, gently bending down and whispering to her. Charlotte gasped before smiling widely and wrapping her arms around Rosie's neck. Rosie laughed, holding her close before standing up and watching as Charlotte rushed off more animated than she'd been for a long, long time.

"Ok." Rosie began, looking at everyone in turn bar Max, who she was still fuming at. "I've got some good news."

"Is it Alice?" Nomsa asked.

"Yes. She's awake. Now I'm taking Charlotte up tonight but I'm sure there'll be no problem with the rest of you visiting tomorrow." Rosie smiled, "That's about it really."

"This is great news!" Nomsa exclaimed, "I'll put her some grapes up."

"Thanks Nom!" Rosie grinned.

"I'm so glad she's ok!" Liv exhaled,

"Pass on my best stukkie." Dup smiled before padding off with Caroline who also passed on well wishes.

Rosie was about to walk away when Max stood up, his chair scraping across the floor. Rosie spun to see what the painful screeching was caused by but instead of stopping continued walking.

"Rosie!" Max called, "Rosie! Can we talk?"

"No Max, we can't." Rosie spat, "I have my younger sister to take to see her Mum. You and your doubts really aren't top of my priority list!"

"I'm glad Alice is ok."

"Ok? Oh bleeding kay?" Rosie snapped, "Max! She's awake, that's all! Awake! She's far from ok and you can quit with the fake sympathy! I don't need it. Don't try using Alice to get your claws back into me!"

"What?!" Max squeaked, "That's ridiculous! You know I care about Alice!"

"Sorry, maybe I don't know because I'm apparently not aware of when I'm in love!" Rosie shouted, "Just do one Max yeh?"

Max exhaled defeated as he watched her walk away. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

(x)

Alice's tests had been completed and she'd spoken to the doctor about how she was feeling and now she was sat talking with Danny. She was giggling as they reminisced on old memories.

"I remember your face." Danny chuckled.

"I didn't exactly expect you to drape chocolate over my chest and then lick it off! When you said I was sweet in the most literal term, I thought you were being well... sweet!"

"You enjoyed it." Danny grinned in a school boy fashion, "You stole the chocolate after a bit..."

Alice laughed once more, "I remember the straw."

"Not the straw!" Danny exclaimed almost dramatically, "I swear that was the most nerve wracking experience of my life. The nerves didn't end with Dup and Nomsa almost walking in on us, I swear to God, how we kept quiet is beyond me but the nerves really came about when that bloody rash came! I mean seriously, it lasted for three days!"

"I didn't get a rash." Alice beamed cheekily.

"No, you had a blanket and I wasn't throwing straw all down your clothes."

"You look cute with straw in your hair."

"Hair! Hair being the operative here Alice!" Danny exclaimed.

"You have hair all over, you're a man. Legs, back, sack and crack."

"No I don't." Danny protested, "You really need to make your mind up. One minute I have no hair hardly and the next you reckon I'm a bear!"

"You're my big teddy bear?" Alice beamed sweetly.

"Hmm, I think the pain killers are making you delusional." Danny murmured, running his hand down her cheek.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"If you so wish." Danny grinned leaning in, he was only stopped by a booming voice coming from the doorway.

"Well," The man said walking in to the room, "This is cosy."

**A/N - I've had this written for ages but not put it up! Who's the visitor? Danice are doing well but is he going to shake things up a little? Is Alice going to be ok psychologically? Stay tuned ;) x**


End file.
